1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and an information processing program used for management of various pieces of information and in particular to those of which the user makes the most for an interview and a business talk as face-to-face communications.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, document use methods in a meeting (interview, business talk) generally have been roughly classified into a method of searching for and referencing the documents used in past meetings, a method of creating and referencing a new document in a meeting, and a method of newly searching for and referencing relevant documents. Widely available document search systems at present include a hierarchical management system (electronic folder system), intra-document full-text search system, a document image search system, etc., for example.
As this kind of technology, for example, JP-A-11-250053 specifically describes the following: To efficiently associate a manipulation history concerning a document and work with each other and display the manipulation history in an ease-of-use manner, JP-A-11-250053 describes an information processing system wherein if a history search section searches the manipulation histories stored in a history storage section for the manipulation history concerning the user corresponding to an entered display command and the found manipulation histories are listed through a history display section, when any of the listed manipulation histories is selected, a work search processing section searches work stored in a work storage section for the work containing the manipulation history with the document concerning the selected manipulation history as the manipulation target and lists the work through the history display section.
JP-A-2002-32397 describes the following: To enable the user to search if the user cannot recollect a document title of a descriptive search expression, a search apparatus includes a first storage section for storing data as a manipulation target as manipulation target data, an acquisition section for acquiring time series image data photographing the apparatus for manipulating the manipulation target data and the periphery of the apparatus, the extraction section for extracting image data of a scene to make it possible to determine the environment in manipulating the manipulation target data as environment information, the selection section for selecting the environment information at the searching time, and the search section for searching the manipulation target data stored in the first storage section for the manipulation target data associated with the environment information selected in the selection section.
Further, JP-A-2004-30623 describes the following: To easily search for any desired part in video information and audio information recorded during working, a work situation management apparatus includes a storage section for storing information representing the time lapse of work and determines the time zone to be given a keyword in the time required for the work based on the information representing the time lapse of the work, determines keyword candidates relative to the determined time zone, selects one from among the keyword candidates, and determines that the selected keyword candidate is the keyword corresponding to the time zone.